The Deadly Years (episode)
A mysterious ailment causes Enterprise crew members to age rapidly. Summary The Enterprise is on a routine mission to resupply the experimental colony at Gamma Hydra IV. Kirk, Mr. Spock, McCoy, Scotty, Lt. Galway. and Ensign Chekov beam down. While they are looking for the colony members, Chekov wanders into a darkened building. As the lights come on, they reveal the dead body of a very old man. A very frigthened Chekov runs out of the building and the rest of the landing party go to investigate. McCoy reveals the cause of death to be natural causes, extreme old age. Mr. Spock finds this impossible since he had checked th records prior to beam down and found that none of the colony members were over 30. Then two elderly people wander in, Robert Johnson, who claims to be only 29; and his wife, Elaine who claims to be 27. *''Captain’s log, stardate 3478.2. On a routine mission to resupply the experimental colony at Gamma Hydra IV, we discovered a most unusual phenomenon. Of the six members of the colony, none of whom were over 30, we found four had died and two were dying ... of old age. '' Kirk tries to question Robert Johnson, but being of advanced age, he doesn't quite understand. He informs his passengers, Commodore George Stocker, Doris Atkins, and Dr. Janet Wallace; the last person also being an old flame of Kirk's past. Kirk promises to keep them all informed and that they will remain in orbit until the mystery is solved. Commodore Stockers expresses his concern to reach Starbase 10, and Kirk says he will do everything he can to get Stocker there. Everyone leaves and Dr. Wallace and Kirk reminisce about the past for a moment and how their careers got in the way of their relationship. Kirk goes to the bridge, gives the order to maintain orbit and Spock informs him that a rogue comet passed near the planet some time ago, but is unsure if it had any effects on the planet. Commodore Stocker tries to again push the Enterprise to leave for Starbase 10, claiming the instruments there would be more effective. Kirk politely refuses the Commodore's request and leaves the bridge giving the command again to maintain orbit, much to Sulu's and Spock's confusion. Meanwhile Lt. Galway visits McCoy complaining about suffering a sudden loss of hearing. Kirk, in his quarters, calls Spock on the bridge and informs him to look into a comet that had recently passed the planet. Spock, of course, replies he is already doing so as per Kirk's orders, leaving Kirk a little confused. He then goes to sickbay where the last of the colonists has died of old age and jokes about McCoy's hair getting a little grayer. Kirk then complains of a sore shoulder. McCoy's initial exam reveals advanced arthritis in Kirks shoulder, which Kirk doesn't believe at first. But then Scotty walks in, complete with gray/white hair and wrinkles. *''Captain’s log, stardate 3479.4. The Enterprise personnel who beamed down to the planet's surface - Dr. McCoy, Engineer Scott, Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Galway, and myself - are all showing definite signs of aging. Only Ensign Chekov appears to be normal. '' Everyone that had been in the landing party is showing signs of aging, at approximately 30 years a day and McCoy is at a loss for the cause. He's run a thorough physical on Chekov, who is the only one showing no signs, and has found nothing. Spock estimates that they all have less than a week to live and that in lesser time, they will be little more than mental vegetables. Though Spock is showing no obvious physical signs, he admits to suffering from lethargy, memory and vision loss, and the ship's temperature is feeling increasingly colder to him. Kirk sends Scotty and Calway back to their duties and leave McCoy to do yet another physical on Chekov. As Kirk heads back to he bridge, he exchanges a mild flirtatious converstaion with Dr. Wallace. The tone changes however, when Kirk realizes that Dr. Wallace's husband is much older than she is. Kirk inquires if Dr. Wallace's affections to him are partly because of his aging. Chekov gripes to Sulu about the constant examinations of him and him giving all sorts of samples. "If I live long enough, I'm going to run out of samples." An elderly Kirk arrives at the bridge and we see that age is taking its toil while Commodore Stocker looks on. Kirk gives orders than forgets giving them. He even falls asleep in his command chair. A gray-haired Spock wakes him and informs him that the comet is indeed the source. The orbit of Gamma Hydra IV took the planet through the comet's trail. Though no regular levels of radiation were detected, there were extreme low levels of radiation, which is the probably cause. Kirk then orders Lt. Uhura to send a coded message to Starfleet and to use code 2 since they are close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. Uhura reminds Kirk that the Romulans have already broken code 2. A befuddled Kirk orders her to use code 3 and to relay the information about the comet. He then tells Sulu to move the ship to a higher orbit and when Sulu says he had already given that command, he yells, "I fail to see why i have to keep repeating myself!" McCoy confirms the radiation theory, and Kirk returns to the bridge. Spock then informs McCoy that the ship has become increasingly cold and he's had to increase the temperture in his own quarters to 125 degrees. Dr. Wallace then tells McCoy that none of the conventional means for radiation therapy will work in this case. Commodore Stocker meets with Spock, informing him of his concern for Kirk's ability to command. He asks Spock to take over as captain, since Vulcans have a much longer life span. Spock reminds the Commodore that he is also feeling the effects of the aging and that he also is half human. Stocker asks Spock to conduct a compency hearing. which according to regulations is Spock's duty as first officer. As McCoy continues to examine Chekov, an aged Lt. Galway falls dead in Kirk's arms. McCoy speculates that Galways increased metabolism was the cause for her early death and that they themselves don't have much more time. Spock conducts the compency hearing and a reluctant Uhura and Sulu testify about Kirk's failing abilities. Kirk tries to maintain his control but it is quite obvious that his mind is failing. He is removed from command and to his dismay, Commodore Stocker assumes command. Stocker, who has no field experience, plots a shortcut to Starbase 10 through the Romulan Neutral Zone and of course the Romulans attack. The Enterprise is quickly surrounded, as a shocked and frozen Commodore tries to decide what to do. Meanwhile a very old and gray Kirk and an equally gray Spock and McCoy review again landing on the planet. Spock then reminds them that the only time Chekov was not with them was when he went into the building, discovered the body, and ran from the building scared half to death. McCoy postulates that the increased adrenalin levels may have protected Chekov from being afflicted. The Romulans continue to attack the Enterprise while Stocker tries to establish communication. Spock makes a crude serum, but it could either cure or kill. Kirk, determined to get back to the bridge, demands the first shot. And upon receiving it he starts to scream and writhe. Stocker feels that the only way to get the Romulans to stop is by surrendering. But Chekov reminds him that Romulans do not take prisoners. Suddenly a young Kirk arrives on the bridge and retakes command. On purpose, he instructs Uhura to post a message to Starfleet, using code 2, that he plans to self destruct the ship and take all the Romulan ships with him by using the Corbomite device. (A bluff used in the episode, The Corbomite Manuever) As expected, the Romulans tap into the message and start to move out of the way. Kirk uses this opportunity to warp the Enterprise out of the Neutral Zone and back to safety. Memorable Quotes "I don't know what's causing it. Virus, bacteria or evil spirits, but I'm trying to find out." : - McCoy Background Information * Bantam Books published a series of novelizations called "foto-novels," which took photographic stills from actual episodes and arranged word balloons and text over them, to create a comic book formatted story. The eleventh installment was an adaptation of this episode. * The costume for Dr. Wallace was made from drapes. * In this episode, Kirk makes a reference to the fictional "corbomite" device, which he first described in "The Corbomite Maneuver". Although Chekov was not on the ship on that occasion, he obviously heard the story from someone, as he and Sulu exchange knowing looks when Kirk mentions the word. * Shatner's hairline is inconsistent in this episode. As the aging effect first hits him, the hairline is receding, but for some reason, as he gets much older, his hairline advances again. It has been documented that Shatner did not want to look old, and indeed, he looks much more youthful than Scott and McCoy. * No special effects shots were filmed for this episode. The entire Romulan attack is created by using stock footage from "Balance of Terror" and "Errand of Mercy". * Areel Shaw's line from "Court Martial" about how long it has been since she's seen Kirk is recycled by Janet Wallace in this segment. * The script called for the aged Kirk to run from sickbay to the bridge, and gradually grow younger until he arrived. This was cut as it was cost prohibitive. * This episode was produced in early * Kirk's age - 34 years old - is established in this episode. * In The World of Star Trek, William Shatner relates that he endured an excruciating make-up session for this episode—all for nothing, because the shooting day was just about to end. The producers caught his exasperation in an infamous blooper, wherein he declares, "Bob Justman, I'm going home now . . . after spending three hours putting this deleted make-up back on—and it's your fault!" Links and References VHS tape available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213447 Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * Charles Drake as George Stocker * Carolyn Nelson as Doris Atkins * Sarah Marshall as Janet Wallace * Laura Wood as Elaine Johnson * Felix Locher as Robert Johnson * Beverly Washburn as Arlene Galway * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References adrenaline; Aldebaran III; class M; code 2; code 3; competency hearing; corbomite; Gamma Hydra II; Gamma Hydra IV; Hyronalin; medical scanner; nitrogen; oxygen; Quadrant 448; Starbase 10; stargram; Wallace, Theodore External Links * Deadly Years, The de:Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht es:The Deadly Years fr:The Deadly Years nl:The Deadly Years